Say All of the Right Things, Without a Clue
by actress-xx
Summary: Kurt doesn't tend to think about much during sex.  Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian


**TITLE: **Say All of the Right Things, Without a Clue

**AUTHOR: **actress-xx

**RATING: **NC-17

**PAIRING: **Blaine/Sebastian/Kurt

**SUMMARY:** Kurt doesn't tend to think about much during sex.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Prompt-fill for the Glee Kink Meme: _Kurt fucks Blaine standing up while Sebastian goes down on him. __Blaine talks the whole time; while he talks to Sebastian it's pure filth, telling him to suck him harder, calling him a cockslut, a whore, whatever, but when he talks to Kurt it's sweet, all "more, baby" and calling him love and babe and sweetheart._

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _Glee_; title from Adele's "Best for Last."

Kurt doesn't tend to think about much during sex, but on the rare occasion that he's capable of forming a coherent thought, it's directly related to the fact that he's buried inside the beautiful man who loves him. The first time his mind drifts away from Blaine entirely, it's because he's preoccupied with how thankful he is to have suppressed the urge to hurl his macchiato in Sebastian's face roughly three hours ago, when the bastard had begun hinting at a threesome. Had he ignored the calming squeeze Blaine had given his thigh beneath their table in the coffee shop, Kurt would have thrown his caffeinated temper-tantrum, and forfeited his chance to see the hotness that is currently happening: Sebastian is on his knees, lips wet and pink as he worships Blaine's cock - and Kurt has to admit that he looks fucking _pretty_ - while Blaine is being taken from behind by Kurt's deep, indulgent thrusts.

The couple is standing as they make love, sweet but incoherent syllables being whispered into Kurt's ear as Blaine lolls his head back against his boyfriend's shoulder. Kurt has permitted his gaze to travel down the front of Blaine's torso, and he's now blatantly staring at Sebastian, enthralled by the way his cheeks hollow as he fervently works Blaine's length. Subconsciously, Kurt starts to sync his thrusts with Sebastian's rhythm, and soon he can make out the word "perfect" falling in a mumbled chant from Blaine's lips. Two sets of fingers are flexing over Blaine's hipbones, but it isn't until they brush against each other that Sebastian acknowledges Kurt's presence. There's a sparkle in Sebastian's eyes when he locks onto Kurt's stare, and he backs off of Blaine's cock for a moment, intending to give a lascivious grin, but his white teeth flash for only a second before a strong hand is forcing his head back down.

"No, _no_, fuck, get back on my dick."

The choked, gurgled noise from between Blaine's thighs signals that Sebastian is obeying, as does the way Blaine clenches around Kurt, who can't decide if he's gasping from the tightness of Blaine's ass, or the roughness of his voice.

"_Fuck_, just like that; oh, suck my _dick_ with that filthy mouth, so fucking good."

Sebastian's response is an obscenely hot moan that reverberates through Blaine, who tightens his grip on Sebastian's hair as he bucks into the vibration. The movement is erratic, off-beat with Kurt's thrusts, and Blaine grunts when he inadvertently slams himself back on his boyfriend's cock a second later, magnifying whatever force Kurt had already been fucking him with; the stars behind Blaine's eyes make it impossible to process the logistics of what's happening, but he sure as hell knows to do it again. He finds a harsh rhythm, seesawing between his two lovers - forward into the liquid heat of Sebastian's throat, then back to impale himself on Kurt - and it's overwhelming. Blaine's muscles are quivering, and when Sebastian drags his blunt, well-manicured nails down Blaine's thighs, he whimpers and sags back against Kurt.

"Oh, God, beautiful, _please_."

A hand detangles itself from Sebastian's hair, blindly groping as Blaine searches for Kurt's neck, which he latches onto as soon as his fingertips make contact with the perspiring skin. Kurt slinks an arm around Blaine's waist, tightening his grip until he feels Blaine succumb to the makeshift snuggle, and it's not like Kurt is purposefully tugging Blaine onto his cock and out from Sebastian's mouth; that's just a convenient side-effect.

"You're so perfect insi - _ah!_ - inside of me, baby. You fuck me so _good_, please don't stop. Don't ever stop."

Kurt's lips quirk as he continues to pump his hips, and though it's in reaction to Blaine's rambling, it's not a soft smile for his boyfriend. It's not even directed at Blaine. It's a smug grin, aimed right at Sebastian, who glares back with a look of steely determination before leaning forward, and Kurt doesn't know what the fuck that prick is doing with his mouth, but it's making Blaine's knees buckle.

"_Ugh_, shit, yes, such a naughty fucking slut for me, Seb, gonna - _gah_, gonna make me cum."

Kurt is imagining just how smug Sebastian's face would be if his mouth wasn't overtaken by his boyfriend's dick, and he dips his head to Blaine's shoulder, dropping a kiss against the flesh before ghosting a line of hot breath up the line of Blaine's neck. He waits until the subtle puffs of air have Blaine mewling, then speaks, and realizes it's the first time he's said anything since he lied, promising Blaine he was fine when Sebastian sunk to his knees.

"Not if I can do it first," Kurt whispers, delivering a series of well-executed thrusts, exactly how he knows Blaine needs it - because Blaine is _his_, goddamn it, and Kurt knows what he wants - and when Blaine climaxes, it's "Kurt, baby, _yes_, I'm cumming; fuck, love you, love you."

Kurt looks down, and Sebastian is slackjawed, with a pearly streak of Blaine's cum painting his pretty cheekbone, and Kurt will probably never admit to himself that it's what does him in, but it is. His body goes rigid and his lashes slam closed, partially because his orgasm is so fucking good, but mostly because he needs to not be staring into the electric blue of Sebastian's eyes as he empties himself inside Blaine.

He comes back down to a mouth smearing wet, lazy kisses along his jawline, messy due to the limited range of motion Blaine has while still being filled. Kurt pulls out, twisting the boy in his arms to face him for a legitimate kiss, racing to cut off the inevitable whimper that comes as Blaine registers his sense of emptiness. He's still unsteady on his feet, and all Kurt wants is to get him onto a horizontal surface - preferably the mattress a few steps to their right - and snuggle in their afterglow. Unfortunately, that goes to hell when Blaine slides his lips off of Kurt's just enough to mumble, "Wanna see you get him off, beautiful, wanna watch."

Right, because there's somebody else in the room, a third "him," who seems to have regained his composure judging from his mischievous eyes and dangerous smirk and leaking cock, and this time Kurt can't just close his eyes and make him go away.

"Blaine?" Kurt voices, but what was meant to be a warning turns into a question when it hits the air. Then his line of vision is filled by golden irises that are begging him, please, just this one more thing, and, God, Kurt just loves him _so much_.

So, he nods.

Blaine kisses him, and it's deep and it's good, but Kurt is only going through the motions, because his thoughts are once again stolen by Sebastian. Even behind eyelids that have closed of their own accord thanks to the way Blaine is sucking on his bottom lip, Kurt can sense that Sebastian is getting off his knees, and there's a chuckle that's subtle enough for Kurt to believe he'd imagined it had he not known who he was dealing with. Blaine relocates to the bed, eyes flickering between his two lovers as they size each other up. Sebastian's face does nothing to reflect how miserably desperate his dick must be, instead offering a quirked brow and the hint of a smirk as he absentmindedly strokes his erection, and the way Kurt's chest heaves as he sucks in a breath is hidden when he folds his arms.

"Sit," Kurt directs, nodding towards the foot of the bed, a safe distance away from where Blaine has ensconced himself among the pillows at the headboard. There's no way Kurt is falling to his knees while Sebastian Smythe towers over him like some sex-god. Sebastian wordlessly obeys, which Kurt chocks up to the incentive of having his cock sucked if he follows instructions.

When he nears the bed, Kurt can hear how heavily Blaine is breathing, and it's enough to get him to step between Sebastian's thighs, which have been spread as though waiting for some porn direction to call action, and Kurt kneels down with as much dignity as he can.

"Christ, such pretty boys" comes from Blaine's direction, and Kurt's ears burn with the memory of the filthy words his boyfriend had thrown at Sebastian. He can't hear those things from Blaine, not if they're to him. Sebastian may be a sextoy, but Kurt? Blaine is supposed to _love_ him.

The mattress creaks as Blaine literally crawls over, picking up on Kurt's hesitation. He ends up on his knees beside Sebastian, who's apparently too enthralled with how close his cock is to Kurt's lips to even notice.

"C'mon, sweetheart," Blaine coos, stroking at Kurt's cheek a few times before sliding his thumb over the pout of his lower lip. "Show him how good that gorgeous mouth of yours is."

That's when Blaine's hand moves to cup the back of Kurt's hair, but there's no push or pull, and if Kurt were to level his boyfriend with a trademark glare, all of this could be over. Instead, he tentatively flicks his tongue across the head of Sebastian's cock, and he's not sure which guy hovering over him lets out a louder groan. Kurt is almost startled by the unexpected sound from Blaine, and Sebastian's audible reaction fades into white noise as Kurt locks eyes with his boyfriend, seeing Blaine suck in a breath when Kurt envelops the first inches of Sebastian's length. He wonders if the way he's working his jaw looks familiar, if Blaine can recognize what Kurt's tongue is doing to the underside of Sebastian's cock. His answer comes in the calm growl of "Yes, baby, like that," and when Kurt closes his eyes and sinks his head further into Sebastian's lap, it's almost as if it's just the two of them again.

Naturally, Kurt has picked up a few nuances from his time with Blaine, but he's only really mastered what his boyfriend likes; he has no idea if corkscrewing his hand like this or maneuvering his tongue like that will work for Sebastian, and he's not exactly interested in what gets that asshole hot and bothered. Even behind his eyelids, Kurt senses Blaine's gaze, hot and unwavering, and he resolves that his performance will be perfection. He suppresses the urge to sputter when Sebastian's hips buck, and fights back a gag as the movement nudges his throat open. Kurt loses himself in this borderline fantasy, deepthroating Sebastian's cock as hungrily as he would Blaine's, and he's flawless, until he isn't.

"You like that, you little cumslut?"

Six words are all it takes for Kurt to finally falter, freeze, and though the insistent rhythm of Sebastian's thrust silently begs him not to stop, he pulls back far enough to glance up at Blaine, to signal that, no, he doesn't want to play anymore, not like this. The only problem is that Blaine isn't looking at him; those fierce, amber eyes are trained on Sebastian, whose mouth is gaping at just how tightly Blaine is gripping his hair, tilting his head back to grunt in his ear.

"Huh? Does that feel good, having those beautiful lips wrapped around your dick? _Answer_ me, whore, or I tell my baby not to let you cum."

It's almost as if they've rehearsed it, the way Kurt releases Sebastian's cock, staring up at his boyfriend in a way that looks as if he's awaiting instruction, when in reality he's processing what he just heard. Before it can truly click, Blaine meets his eyes, fierceness melting into adoration at the sight of Kurt's flushed cheeks and slick lips. The hand that never left the back of Kurt's head travels around to cup his chin, and Blaine murmurs, "So gorgeous." Kurt starts to smile, but it turns into an impish grin as he leans forward to give a teasing lick to Sebastian's leaking cock, his security restored and naughtiness renewed.

Blaine smirks, returning his left hand to its gentle position on Kurt's hair while the right maintains its grip on a whining, panting Sebastian.

"Ah, yeah, _yes_, please, it's so good. Please let me cum, I - oh, K-Kurt, _please_."

There's a small victory in the way his name escapes from Sebastian, desperate rather than derisive, but Kurt barely has the opportunity to revel before he feels the slight hint of pressure on the crown of his head. He allows Blaine to guide him back to Sebastian's length, which Kurt mercilessly works over, all the while listening to the low rumble of the dirty-talk Blaine is spewing into Sebastian's ear. His voice is too low for Kurt to make out any specifics - which may be a blessing considering his newly-discovered aversion - but whatever filthy magic Blaine is spinning works, and Kurt's only warning is the choked sob of "_Blaine!_" before Sebastian is spilling into his throat.

It's odd to have another man orgasm in his mouth, specifically Sebastian Smythe, and Kurt considers spitting into the bathroom sink, but when he looks up to see Blaine's lips on Sebastian, a mouthful of semen isn't quite as bitter as possessiveness, and Kurt swallows both. He watches the lengthiest kiss in the history of kisses, as far as he's concerned, but it actually only lasts as long as it takes for Kurt to get to his feet and situate himself on the mattress, on the other side of Blaine. There's no tongue, Kurt observes, but it's deep, and Sebastian is still leaning in when it ends. He's not ready for it - for this, whatever this was - to be over, but it is, because Blaine just kissed him goodbye.

Blaine turns both his head and his attention towards Kurt, who stiffens in the instant before their lips meet. He doesn't want to know what it's like to taste another man on Blaine's mouth, and he detests the idea of being sloppy-seconds to Sebastian; everything feels tainted, like Sebastian has infiltrated what used to be sacred, and Kurt _let_ him.

He'd even liked it, for that single moment in which Blaine had looked at him as though Kurt was made of love and sex and perfection.

_So gorgeous._

That moment had almost been worth it, almost.

Still, when Blaine kisses him, delves into his mouth with a swirling tongue that removes the last traces of Sebastian's flavor until everything tastes and feels and _is_ familiar once more, Kurt knows he would do it all over again. He would do anything for his boyfriend's heart to pound against his ribcage, to evoke the killer smile he can feel edging its way into their kiss, to find that dazzling light in Blaine's eyes when they finally break apart to look at each other. Yeah, he'd do this again, because Kurt Hummel loves Blaine Anderson, and when he ultimately melts into his boyfriend's embrace, that's all he can think about.


End file.
